New Life
by Samael29
Summary: Di salah satu sekolah jepang kedatangan seorang putri dari kerajaan Viory, dan sang putri bertemu teman sekamar nya yang bernama Naruto yang terkenal di sekolah itu dan cerita pun berlanjut
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

Naruto X Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : semua yang terkandung dalam fic ini bukan milik saya

Summary : Di salah satu sekolah jepang kedatangan seorang putrid dari kerajaan Viory, dan sang putri bertemu teman sekamar nya yang bernama Naruto yang terkenal di sekolah itu dan cerita pun berlanjut

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Rating : M?

Warning : cerita nya aneh dapat menyebabkan muntah-muntah , mata kesakitan , dll

Happy Read

.

.

.

.

Disebuah sekolah ternama di Tokyo sedang sangat ricuh dengan berita yang menyatakan bahwa akan ada seorang putrid yang akan masuk ke sekolah itu. Walaupun putri tersebut adalah putri dari daerah yang sangat kecil sang putri benrnama Erza Scarlet. Ia adalah putri yang sangat cantik berambut merah darah dan mempunyai oppai yang cukup besar. Sang putri pun bertemu dengan kepala sekolah dan langsung di antarkan ke asrama. Lalu sang putri bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto adalah laki-laki paling tampan di sekolah itu tetapi dia memiliki sifat anti sosial atau tidak suka bergaul

.

.

"Naruto kau akan sekamar dengan Erza, putri pertama dari kerajaan Viory" ucap kepala sekolah dengan tegasnya

"Hm, terserah lah" jawab Naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang ini, kalau kau mau sekamar dengan ku kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku" ucap Erza melimpahkan ketidak setujuan nya

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertarung dan yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh

"Tidak masalah" jawab Erza dengan percaya diri

Disekolah ini ada yang namanya pertarungan antar siswa yang memakai senjata sihir, sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah sihir yang paling banyak diminati bagi mereka yang memiliki bakat sihir. Di lorong sekolah Erza bertanya kepada kepala sekolah

"Apa maksud dari tatapan membunuh Naruto itu? Apa dia akan membunuhku di pertarungan nanti"Tanya Erza

"Tidak, selama Naruto bertarung dia tidak pernah membunuh lawannya walaupun dia bisa, seperti itulah dia"jawab kepala sekolah

"Baiklah" ucap Erza

Akhir nya pertarungan itu telah tiba, mereka bertarung di salah satu arena pertarungan di sekolah mereka

"Di sebelah barat ada putri yang baru masuk dikelas A Erza Scarlet, dan disebelah timur ada murid yang tidak pernah terkalahkan di kelas F dan sangat tampan, Naruto Uzumaki" ucap komentator dengan semangatnya

.

.

 **Di arena pertandingan**

 **"** Aku akan mengalahkan mu"ujar Erza dengan sangat optimis

"Coba saja" jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar

(Pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan yang tidak asli, pertarungan ini tidak akan membuat siapapun terbunuh tetapi akan mengurangi stamina saja)

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai

"Datang lah padaku **Intetsu!** "teriak Naruto yang mengeluarkan katana berwarna hitam dari ketiadaan

"Aku tidak akan menahan nya, **Flame Empress**!"ucap Erza yang tubuh nya tertutup armor, armor ini menurunkan tingkat destruktif serangan api 50%, armor berwarna merah hitam dan kuning ini juga membuat Erza dapat mengeluarkan api

Pertarungan itu pun dimulai, Erza benar-benar tidak menahan diri, dia terus menyerang Naruto dengan sihir api nya, tetapi Naruto hanya menghindari nya saja

"Kau tidak dapat terus menghindar" ucap Erza sambil terus menyerang

Saat pertarungan Erza melihat celah untuk mengalahkan Naruto

"Mati kau! **Kariuno Hotto!** " teriak Erza, dia langsung menyerang nya dengan tebasan api yang bersuhu 1000 derajat Celsius

" **Over Limit** " Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu teknik nya, Over limit adalah teknik yang bisa membuat si pemakai mempunyai kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari cahaya

Naruto pun dengan mudah nya menghindari serangan Erza dan menyerang nya tetapi dia dibuat terkejut karena katana nya tidak dapat melukai Erza

"Ini adalah kekuatan ku, armor ini tidak akan mudah ditembus" Erza berkata dengan percaya diri

"Baiklah akan kutunjukan kau sesuatu yang menarik, **Ato Suro**!" Naruto mengeluarkan teknik kedua nya yaitu Ato Suro yaitu salah satu teknik yang sangat kuat

Naruto langsung melancarkan serangan dan langsung menembus jantung Erza

"Sudah cukup, pemenang nya Naruto Uzumaki"teriak komentator

Stamina Erza pun terkuras habis dan langsung di bawa ke UKS

.

.

.

 **Di ruang UKS**

Erza pun terbangun dan ketika dia sadar dia sudah di ruang UKS bersama kepala sekolah

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kepala sekolah

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah"jawab Erza sambil memegang kepala

"Pak boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa itu Erza?"

"Kenapa orang sekuat dia bisa masuk di kelas F, padahal dia bisa saja masuk di kelas A?"Tanya Erza dengan penasaran

"Sebenarnya dulu dia masuk di kelas A dan dia sangat terkenal di kalangan para perempuan, tetapi banyak juga yang membenci nya diri nya karena dia sangat sempurna di segala hal dan pada suatu hari di mengajukan diri pindah ke kelas F, karena itu dia lebih memilih menyendiri dan tidak mempunyai teman"jawab kepala sekolah

Erza sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu

"Ohya Erza satu lagi, ketika sihir armor mu hilang Naruto lah yang membawa mu ke UkS dan artinya…"

"Dia sudah melihat ku telanjang!TIDAKKKKK!"teriak erza

"Tenang saja Erza, sebelum dia membawa mu dia langsung menutupi tubuh mu dengan pakaian nya, lihat saja" kata kepala sekolah sambil menunjukkan baju naruto

"Oh syukurlah"

.

.

.

Saat Erza sudah merasa baikan dia langsung pergi ke asrama untuk bertemu Naruto .Ketika dia membuka pintu dia masuk dan melihat Naruto sedang tidur di atas kasur. Erza pun melihat perut Naruto yang sedikit terbuka

'Jadi ini ya tubuh laki-laki' bati erza sambil menyentuh perut Naruto

'Tidak-tidak apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini, aku ini belum menikah jadi aku tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini, tapi dia kan sudah melihat aku telanjang, jadi kita impas' Dia pun sedikit membuka baju Naruto sampai ke dada nya

"Jadi tubuh laki-laki seperti ini"gumam Erza yang tersipu malu sambil menyentuh perut Naruto

Ketika Erza sedang asik menyentuh tubuh Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak dan tidak sengaja menindih tangan Erza

'bagaimana ini?tanganku tidak bisa lepas'batin Erza sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang tertindih

"Bagaimana ini, kalau Naruto bangun apa yang akan di katakan" ucap Erza dengan panik

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa tangan mu disitu"ucap naruto yang sudah bangun

"A-a-anu…itu tidak seperti yang kau kira, sebenarnya aku tadi sedang..eee"raut wajah Erza tambah memerah dan kebingungan menjelaskan yang terjadi

"Baiklah lupakan itu, mari kita membahas tentang perjanjian kita"ucap naruto dengan menyeringai

"Tentang Apa?"jawab Erza dengan wajah memerah

"Kau pura-pura lupa ya?"jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sok keren :v

"Baiklah!aku akan melakukan permintaan mu yang mesum itu, dasar bodoh, dasar mesum"jawab Erza dengan wajah yang tambah memerah

"Hahahaha…"Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan Erza

"Apa yang kau tertawakan dasar mesum" jawab Erza yang tersipu malu

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kau tau kan" jawab Naruto, Erza pun kebingungan mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut

"Aku ingin kita jadi teman"kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah aku akan-"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjadi teman mu"

Mereka pun berjabat tangan dengan senyum di wajah mereka, dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman dekat atau teman sekamar

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ok akhir nya selesai, ini fic baru lagi dari ane :v semoga readers sekalian terhibur walaupun cerita nya aneh ya begitu lah diriku ini :V jangan lupa review nya**

 **Saya Samael29 , until next time**

 **#Salam Newbie**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life**

Naruto X Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : semua yang terkandung dalam fic ini bukan milik saya

Summary : Di salah satu sekolah jepang kedatangan seorang putrid dari kerajaan Viory, dan sang putri bertemu teman sekamar nya yang bernama Naruto yang terkenal di sekolah itu dan cerita pun berlanjut

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Rating : M?

Warning : cerita nya aneh dapat menyebabkan muntah-muntah , mata kesakitan , dll

Happy Read

.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka menjadi sangat dekat , dan pada suatu hari

"Naruto kau dapat telfon dari siapa?" kata Erza sambil memasak

"Ini telfon dari adikku" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang lesu

"Kenapa kau terlihat lemas Naruto, harusnya kau senang kalau adik mu datang?"Tanya Erza kebingungan

"Adikku itu orangnya sangat pemarah dan dia tidak suka perempuan lain yang di dekatku, aku tidak tau mengapa sikap adikku seperti itu" ucap Naruto

"Santai saja Naruto, kalau adikmu datang kita tinggal bilang kalau kita Cuma teman sekamar, iyakan?"kata Erza sambil menyemaganti

"Aku juga berharap demikian"

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu"ucap Naruto sambil membawa handuk

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kalau begitu"kata Erza sambil terseyum

Skip Time

"Narutoooo, makan malam sudah siap"kata Erza sambil mengetuk pintu

"Iya aku akan segera keluar"

Tetapi ketika Naruto akan keluar kamar mandi, Naruto tidak tau kalau Erza masih di depan pintu, dan ketika Naruto membuka pintu dia pun terkejut dan langsung tersandung dan jatuh di atas tubuh Erza

"Naruto"

"Erza"

Di saat itu pula adik Naruto yang datang untuk berkunjung membuka pintu dan melihat kakak nya tercinta dengan seorang wanita saling bertatapan dengan posisi yang mesum, adk nya yang salah paham pun langsung menyerang kakaknya

"NI-SAN!"teriak adik Naruto yang berlari dan ingin menyerang Naruto

"Ti-tidak tunggu dulu, i-ini salah paham, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirk- arghhhhh"teriak Naruto yang kesakitan

.

.

.

"Ni-san apa yang kau lakukan ketika adikmu yang imut ini datang berkunjung dan yang dilihat adalah kakak nya sedang berbuat mesum dengan wanita ini, renungilah dosa-dosamu ni-san"ucap adik naruto yang kesal

"K-kau salah paham, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Erza" kata Naruto yang sudah terikat di kursi

"Dan kau ini siapa?kenapa kau bisa berada di kamar ni-san?"Tanya adik Naruto

" Salam kenal, nama ku Erza Scarlet dari kerajaan Viory dan aku teman sekamar Naruto" ucap Erza yang memperkenalkan diri

"Ohya Erza aku belum memperkenalkan adikku ini, ini adikku Yui Uzumaki, memang dia sedikit kasar tapi sebenarya dia baik"Kata Naruto yang masih terikat di kursi

"Ohh…jadi kau Cuma teman sekamar, jadi jaga jarak mu dengan ni-san, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat yang tidak-tidak"Kata Yui dengan nada yang mengancam

"Kamii tidak akan melakukan apapun Yui-chan jadi kau tidak usah khawatir"jawab Erza yang ingin meyakinkan Yui

"Justru kau sekamar dengan kakakku lah aku jadi khawatir, dengan bentuk tubuh mu itu sangat wajar kalau remaja seperti kakakku akan bergairah atau mungkin akan hilang kendali"Kata Yui yang melihat kakak nya

"Tidak-tidak itu tidak benar, apa yang kau pikirkan, kau kira kakakmu semesum itu apa?"kata Naruto sambil menyakinkan adiknya

"Benarkah?"kata Yui dengan yang masih tidak percaya dengan kakaknya

"Na-naruto apakah benar kau berpikir seperti itu terhadapku"kata Erza dengan muka memerah

"Te-tentu saja tidak"jawab Naruto

"Baiklah lupakan masalah tadi terlebih dahulu, ni-san sebenarnya aku datang berkunjung ini untuk member tau bahwa aku akan bersekolah di sini"

"APAAA?"jawab Naruto yang sangat terkejut mendengarnya

"Tekadku semakin bulat untuk bersekolah di sini karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat hal mesum di malam hari, apalagi kalian itu satu kamar"kata Yui yang marah

"Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan itu"jawab Naruto

"itu benar Yui-chan, kami tidak akan pernah melakukan itu"ucap Erza menambahkan

"Diam kau ini masalah aku dan ni-san, lagipula siapa yang tidak bergairah melihat tubuh mu itu apalagi oppai mu yang besar itu"kata Yui memandangi tubuh Erza

.

.

.

Dan tahun ajaran baru pun datang, banyak siswa yang masuk kesokalah itu, dan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru Yui yang menjadi murid dengan nilai tertinggi dan langsung masuk kekelas A. Naruto dan Erza pun ingin menyambut Yui di sekolah sihir ini, dan ketika Naruto mencari Yui, banyak yang melihat kearah Naruto terutama para siswi, tetapi disamping Naruto ada Erza putri kerajaan Fiory, adik kelas nya tidak berani mendekati Naruto karena mereka mengira bahwa Erza pacar Naruto

"Itu Naruto senpai dia sangat keren sekali"

"Benar sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai pacar, dan pacar nya seorang putri, mereka sangat serasi"

"Kalau saja aku yang menjadi pacar nya Naruto senpai" Itu lah ucapan para adik kelasnya yang melihat Naruto

Dan ketika Naruto mencari Yui dia melihat ada anak laki-laki yang sedang menganggu Yui

"Hey orang yang sok kuat, kau bangga dengan masuk ke kelas A dan menjadi murid terkuat di sini?"Ucap salah seorang yang tidak senang dengan Yui

"Tidak, aku tidak besar kepala dengan yang aku dapatkan tapi apa yang aku dapat kan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang pantas didapatkan kalau kamu mau berusaha keras"Jawab Yui dengan santai

"JANGAN CERAMAHI AKU DASAR ANAK KECIL!"ucap seseorang yang ingin menyerang Yui, tetapi di di gagalkan oleh Naruto

"KAU!..ini di dalam lingkungan sekolah, tidak boleh menggunakan sihir, kecuali di dalam pertarungan resmi"ucap Naruto sambil melihat berandalan itu dengan tatapan yang tajam dan sangat marah

Ketika meilhat wajah Naruto yang sangat marah orang yang menggangu Yui pun langsung pergi

"Cih itu Naruto senpai"

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan "

anak-anak yang menganggu Yui pun berlari karena ketakutan

"Ya ampun, baru masuk sekolah saja kau sudah membuat masalah"ucap Naruto sambil melihat Yui

"Aku juga tidak ingin, tapi orang yang lemah itu malah mengangguku, kalau ni-san tadi di datang pasti aku sudah menghajar mereka"jawab Yui sambil memalingkan wajah nya

"Sudah-sudah jangan dibahas lagi, ohya ngomong-ngomong selamat atas diterimanya kamu di sekolah ini ya"ucap Erza yang dari tadi hanya melihat mereka

"Heh, kau terlalu meremehkanku"jawab Yui yang kesal

"Bukan seperti itu Yui-chan"ucap erza

"Dan satu lagi ni-san, aku mulai tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang membicarakan mu itu, mereka sangat berisik"ucap Yui tambah kesal

"Apa maksud mu?"jawab Naruto yang bingung

"Naruto senpai kau sangat keren"

"Andai saja Naruto senpai pacaran dengan ku"

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai menatap ke arah mereka dan orang-orang itu malah tambah histeris

"Ni-san apakah kau akan membuat harem dengan adik kelas mu?"Tanya Yui dengan wajah yang menakutkan

"T-tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menganggap mereka adik kelas ku saja tidak lebih"Jawab Naruto

"Benarkah itu?syukurlah"ucap Yui yang terlihat lega dan wajah nya mulai memerah

"Sejujurnya aku senang kau masuk kelas A, kau sudah melampaui kakak mu ini"ucap Naruto yang mengelus kepala Yui

"Tidak ni-san, kalau dibandingkan dengan ni-san aku masih sangat jauh, jangan terlalu merendah"jawab Yui

"Aku masih lemah, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi seseorang yang penting bagi ku"ucap Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalu

"Tidak ni-san, kau itu sangat kuat, kau lupa kau perna-…"

"Yui cukup, aku tidak ingin membahas nya lagi, ohya Erza tolong temani Yui keliling sekolah, aku mau ke asrama sebentar"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan mereka dan langsung ke asrama

"Naruto?"ucap Erza yang bingung melihat Naruto yang terlihat marah

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

 **Oke selasai juga chapter 2 nya :v buat yang nanya cerita nya mirip rakudai kishi itu emang bener tapi cuman dikit kok :v kalo masalah word nya agak susah buat di tambah, hehe**

 **Jangan lupa review ya dan arigatou udah mau baca fic ane ini**

 **Saya samael29, until next time**

 **#salam newbie**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life**

Naruto X Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : semua yang terkandung dalam fic ini bukan milik saya

Summary : Di salah satu sekolah jepang kedatangan seorang putrid dari kerajaan Viory, dan sang putri bertemu teman sekamar nya yang bernama Naruto yang terkenal di sekolah itu dan cerita pun berlanjut

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

Rating : M?

Warning : cerita nya aneh dapat menyebabkan muntah-muntah , mata kesakitan , dll

Happy Read

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat 2 orang bergender perempuan, yang satu perempuan cantik berambut merah dengan oppai yang besar dan satu nya lagi perempuan imut berambut hitam yang memiliki dada yang rata. Mereka adalah Erza Scarlet dan Yui Uzumaki

"Yui-chan ada apa?apakah kau tidak apa-apa?dan kenapa Naruto sangat marah ketika kau menyebut sesuatu tentang masa lalu nya?"Tanya Erza

"Ah tidak apa-apa Erza-san,hanya sedikit pusing, bisa kau antarkan aku ke Ruang UKS"jawab Yui yang terlihat lemas

"Baiklah" kata Erza dan tidak mau bertanya lagi tentang Naruto mungkin itu adalah masalah pribadi pikirnnya

.

.

Setelah mengantar Yui ke UKS, Erza meninggalkan Yui untuk beristirahat, tetapi dia masih memikirkan tentang Naruto, banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya tentang Naruto. Dan ketika Erza berjalan di lorong sekolah, dia berpapasan dengan kepala sekolah

"Ada apa Erza-chan?"Tanya kepala sekolah yang melihat Erza seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Ah kepala sekolah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"ucap Erza

"Apa yang ingin kau Tanyakan?"kata kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum

"Ini tentang masa lalu Naruto"

Seketika senyum di wajah kepala sekolah pun menghilang

"Sepertinya ini akan serius, ikutlah keruanganku Erza "ucap kepala sekolah sambil berjalan menuju ruangan nya diikuti Erza

.

.

 **Ruang kepala sekolah**

"Erza"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat ingin mengetahui tentang masa lalu nya Naruto?kau bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan nya"Tanya kepala sekolah dengan tatapan yang serius

"Aku cuman ingin tau ada apa dengan masa lalu nya, sebagai temannya apakah itu tidak boleh?"jawab Erza

"Apa kau tau kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya Erza?"

"Tidak, kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya masih misteri"

"itu benar, lihat ini, ini adalah data yang kukumpulkan tentang Naruto"ucap kepala sekolah sambil memberikan kertas

Betapa terkejutnya Erza ketika melihat data-data berisi grafik kekuatan Naruto dan semua nya masih tanda Tanya alias belum diketahui

"Maksud bapak kekuatan Naruto yang sesungguhnya masih belum diketahui juga oleh bapak?"Tanya Erza dengan wajah tak percaya

"keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga penyihir paling misterius di dunia, di keluarga itu juga banyak terlahir penyihir-penyihir hebat"jawab pak kepala sekolah

"Ohya satu lagi, selain dengan mu saat dia masih di kelas A dia tidak pernah serius dalam bertarung. Setiap bertarung dia selalu terlihat tidak serius aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dan baru pertama kali aku melihat Naruto bersemangat dalam bertarung dan saat itu dia melawan mu Erza-chan"

.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, Erza pun langsung ketempat Yui untuk melihat keadaan nya dan sekaligus ingin menanyakan tentang masalah Naruto

 **Ruang UKS**

"Yui-chan kau sudah baikan?"Tanya Erza

"Aku baik-baik saja"jawab Yui dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Sebenarnya Yui-chan, aku ingin bertanya tentang Naruto, Karena aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi yang seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Sebenarnya Ni-san seperti itu karena dulu dia kehilangan temannya"

"Kehilangan teman?"

"Dikeluarga Uzumaki banyak orang yang mempunyai bakat dalam sihir termasuk ni-san, sejak usia 10 tahun ni-san sudah memiliki bakat sihir dan di dijuluki si penyihir jenius dan pada usia 12 tahun ni-san sudah bisa menggunakan berbagam jenis sihir, karena itu pula ni-san tidak mempunyai teman karena orang takut berteman dengan ni-san"

Mendengar ucapan Yui, Erza mengingat tentang Naruto yang selalu sendiri dia sedang di jauhi, dikucilkan oleh orang-orang

.

.

 **Flasback on**

Tapi suatu hari n-san bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Jelal, dia adalah anak yang tidak bisa berjalan Karena kaki nya lumpuh. Jelal yang melihat Naruto yang selalu sendirian pun mulai berteman dengan ni-san. Ni-san tau kalau Jelal sama dengan nya yang tidak mempunyai teman karena dia cacat dan tidak mempunyai apa-apa

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua selalu bersama , melihat Jelal yang kemana-mana memakai kursi roda, Ni-san pun mulai mencari sihir yang bisa menyembuhkan kaki Jelal seperti semula, melihat ni-san yang berusaha mencari sihir itu aku pun ikut membantu nya tapi kami tidak menemukan sihir nya, dan pada hari ada seorang yang bertanya ke kami, orang tersebut selalu memperhatikan kami beberapa hari dan ingin tau apa yang sedang kami cari

Setelah mendengar penjelasan ni-san orang tersebut memberikan satu buku ke kami di bilang buku ini mungkin bisa membantu, setelah itu ni-san mempelajari sihir tersebut dan ketika dia yakin telah menguasainya di member tau Jelal bahwa ni-san telah menemukan cara agar dia bisa berjalan kembali, jelal sangat senang mendengarnya dan ni-san telah mempersiapkan semua yang di perlukan untuk memulai ritual

Keesokan harinya dia membawa Jelal ke hutan yang jauh dari kota, ni-san pun memulai sihir itu setelah membuat lingkaran sihir. Setelah nisan mengaktifkan sihir itu sesuatu yang janggal pun terjadi, tubuh ni-san seperti dihisap ke dalam sihir itu, ni-san pun mulai merasakan sakit dan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Sebanarnya aku merasa janggal dengan sihir itu karena aku belum pernah melihat sihir yang memerlukan korban makhluk hidup

Disaat ni-san akan dihisap oleh sihir itu, Jelal pun langsung menarik ni-san keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan bertukar tempat dengan ni-san, mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari Jelal , ni-san ingin menyelamatkan nya tetapi tubuh nya terlalu lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi, sebelum Jelal menghilang dia tersenyum seperti sangat bahagia

"Te-terima kasih Na-naruto, Yui-chan, aku tidak pernah merasa se-sebahagia ini dalam hidupku, aku tidak menyesal bertemu de-dengan kalian, kaian satu-satu nya teman yang ku miliki, terima kasih ku-kuharap aku bisa lebih lama lagi bersama kalian. Te-terima kasih untuk selama ini, Sayonara Naruto….Yui-chan"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Jelal sebelum menghilang ditelan oleh sihir itu, setelah Jelal menghilang, ni-san sangat sedih, tidak lama kemudian di mendapat tanda sihir di tangan kanannya

 **Flashback off**

"Setelah kejadian itu, ni-san selalu murung dan tidak mau bertemu semua orang dan selalu menutup diri dari dunia luar, aku sempat terkejut melihat ni-san yang tersenyum kembali saat bersama Erza-san, tolong jaga senyum ni-san agar tidak hilang lagi"ucap Yui

"Tentu saja Yui-chan"jawab Erza sambil tersenyum

"Terima Kasih"ucap Yui sambil tersenyum juga

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

 **Ok ini chapter 3 nya akhirnya selesai :v maaf ya kalau cerita nya tambah aneh hehe**

 **Untuk yang bertanya tentang Masa lalu Naruto, udah terjawab di chap ini**

 **Soal fic ku yang God Spear gak tau kapan update nya karena data-data nya gak sengaja kehapus hehe :3 mungkin juga gak saya lanjutkan tapi liat aja nanti**

 **Dan terima kasih bagi readers sekalian yang membaca ini fic**

 **Untuk yang gak suka fic saya tinggal klik tombol back**

 **Bagi readers sekalian yang punya kritik dan saran silahkan sampaikan ke saya**

 **Ok, Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan**

 **Saya samael29, Until Next Time**

 **#SalamNewbie**


End file.
